Her Tutor
by Kimi-the-writer
Summary: Ryoma gets in trouble again for falling asleep in math class, and when he wakes up, he finds himself forced to tutor a girl in math! What will happen to him if he starts to crush on her? *And yes, I know my picture is Kanade from Angel Beats, but I'm just merely using her apparence!**


_A.N: My first Prince of tennis fanfiction! I hope you guys enjoy it! I don't think it's that great, but I do find it to be cute. Sorry if it disappoints anyone. I'm just trying to experiment with it right now. In the future I hope to write better fanfictions for this anime... Please enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

* * *

Her Tutor

* * *

"Oh no. My mom is going to murder me when she sees this grade..." Reiko whispers shyly, staring down at her recent math test. _I really do study for these stupid tests, I really do! Why is it I only get C's? I at least have a B in the class, but it's a b-. My mom is going to cut my fingers off, and stab me to death with them if I don't bring it up to a high B or a low A. _Reiko thinks, mentally groaning. "Sakuno-chan? How did you do?" Reiko asks gently, staring over towards her friend.

"Oh, I did pretty good, Reiko-chan. I got a B- on it." Sakuno answers, sending her friend a small smile, "I'm sure you did better than me though. You are almost the top student in our class after all." Reiko stares at Sakuno and shakes her head.

"I didn't do better than you. Math is my worst subject. I only got a C+!" Reiko whines, putting her head down in shame. "I wouldn't mind it if I didn't get a C on every test. I do the homework and I study. Why can't I just pass?" Sakuno shakes her head lightly while staring at her friend.

"Reiko-chan, I'm sure everything will be okay. Maybe he will let you retake the test. Or maybe you can get yourself a tutor?" Sakuno suggests, putting her things up since lunch is next. Reiko looks over at Sakuno and nods.

"I'll try, Sakuno-chan." She replies sheepishly while putting her test in her folder. _You know, Sakuno-chan has really pretty hair. Why does that Echizen boy always tease her about it? _Reiko thinks, tilting her head to the side. Sakuno is very cute with long dark brown hair in two low braids, and big, innocent like brown eyes. Her skin is a soft pale color, although she's starting to get herself a tan from being in the sun for so long. "How is tennis going? You did join the team, didn't you?"

"Yeah! It's really fun, Reiko-chan! I just bought a new tennis book to explain the rules to me more. Maybe you can come out and play with me and Tomo-chan sometime?" Sakuno asks happily, watching Reiko twirl a piece of her silver-white hair with her finger.

"I might be able to do it sometime, Sakuno-chan. I promise." Reiko answers, sending Sakuno another small smile while staring into Sakuno's brown eyes with her golden ones. Suddenly, the bell rings. Sakuno stands up and Tomoka rushes over to her and grabs her hand.

"Let's go, Sakuno-chan! I want to eat lunch, and I need to buy a drink before we go and eat with Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka shouts, turning to Reiko, "I'll see you later, Rei-chan." Reiko nods and waves goodbye while they disappear from the door. She sighs softly to herself and pushes her chair back, scraping it across the floor, and stands up. She picks up her bag and heads towards the door before stopping from the teacher calling her name.

"Maeda-san? Do you mind coming over here, after you wake up Echizen-san, please?" Reiko nods and turns on her heels, walking towards the sleeping boy. She stops in front of his desk before placing her small hand on his shoulder and shaking him.

"Echizen-san? It's time to wake up, the lunch bell rung..." She tries gently, only to be answered by silence, "Echizen-san? The teacher would like to speak to you too!" She tries again. Slowly, Ryoma opens his cat-like gold eyes and stares up at her, yawning.

"Aa," He mumbles, walking past her and stopping in front of the teacher's desk. Reiko shyly follows after him and stops by his side.

"Alright, I have very important things to talk with the both of you," The teacher starts, looking up from his desk, glancing over at Reiko, "Maeda-san, I know you are trying really hard with math, and sadly this is your worst class. I'm going to give you a tutor; he will tutor you an hour everyday, you can have weekends free though, unless there is a test coming up or if you need help." He explains, looking over at Ryoma, "Now, I kept you in here since you went to sleep, again." He sighs, "I am going to assign you as Maeda-san's tutor. And you _will _do it. I already talked to your captain about it; he agreed. Think of this as punishment for always falling asleep." While he talks to Ryoma, Reiko glances up at Ryoma, shyly checking him out. He is a very handsome boy with green-ish black hair, and gold cat-like eyes. His skin is pale, and he's not very tall. Even though he's a few inches taller than her.

"Hai," Ryoma mumbles, glancing down at the female next to him.

"You may go now, the both of you. Oh, and Ryoma, before you leave. You have to tell her when to meet you. The tutoring starts today." The teacher dismisses them standing up. He exits the room, leaving the two classmates alone.

"After tennis practice. Ja." He puts his hand up as if he's waving before walking out of the room, leaving Reiko alone.

"Maybe my mom _won't _stab me to death with my own fingers. Tomoka-san will!" Reiko whines to herself, slamming her head against the wall. _I'm doomed!_

* * *

X X X

* * *

"Ryoma-kun will be missing some of the practices?" Oishi asks his best friend, Tezuka, surprisingly, "Did something happen? Did he break his wrist? Or maybe his arm? Oh no, he twisted his ankle, didn't he! Or maybe he..." Tezuka stares at Oishi blankly, waiting for him to finish his 'mother hen' role.

"No. He's tutoring a classmate of his. He won't miss all, but I will give him permission to miss one or two." Tezuka mumbles, pinching the bridge of his nose sighing. He wasn't in the mood to explain why their freshmen might not show up to all the practices. The guys all grew protective to Ryoma, and close. Especially Momoshiro and Kikamaru. "Let's go. Practice will start in a few minutes." Tezuka instructs, walking out of the changing room. Oishi follows him out, grabbing his racket.

After everyone lines up, Tezuka announces the training plan for today, and everyone immediately started their training.

* * *

X X X

* * *

Reiko slowly walks towards the tennis courts nervously, holding her math notebook tightly against her chest. Her classmate, Ryoma Echizen, forgot to give her the time, and the place where they are supposed to meet. So here she is, trying to hunt him down. She sees the tennis courts in the clearing and sighs gently, noticing Ryoma's short figure surrounded by upperclassman. She found him. She walks over to the benches and sits down, opening up her math notebook, studying. _Meanie. He basically forgot about me, and didn't even answer my question about the time. How am I suppose to know the time we are supposed to meet? It's not like I know when the practice ends. And he never told me where to meet. So it's his fault! _she thinks, sticking her bottom lip out.

* * *

X X X

* * *

"We gained another fan girl today it seems. There was a new one sitting on the bench reading some notebook." Momoshiro announces, entering the changing room with the regulars, "She looks really cute. I wonder who she's here for though...Hm..." He takes off his shirt, searching for his white shirt to put on.

"That's Reiko Maeda; a first year in Ryoma's class." Inui tells them, already dressed, "I believe he is tutoring her in math."

"Is it true, Ryoma? How on earth did you earn a cutie like that?" Momoshiro asks, nudging his side encouraging, "What about that cute Sakuno girl though..."

"You shouldn't keep her waiting any longer, Echizen-kun. She looked really angry during the practice, sending you a glare every once in a while. Trust me, you don't want to deal with a mad girl." Fuji says smiling his usual smile. Ryoma nods and walks out of the changing rooms.

* * *

X X X

* * *

"Maeda-san," Ryoma greets, stopping right in front of the girl, who is still reading her math notes. She glances up at him and nods.

"Echizen-san." She greets back, standing up. She stretches her arms above her head and groans lightly when she hears her back crack. "I needed that...sitting in a position for so long is troublesome..." She mumbles to herself, looking at Ryoma. His school jacket is unbuttoned, and it hung loosely around his body, making her blush lightly. "A-Ah. Where a-are we studying, Echizen-san?" She asks.

"Library." He answers, walking ahead of her and entering the school again. She watches him walk away pouting. _He has no patience at all. He trains all day and suddenly leaves?! He's such a jerk. _Reiko thinks, following him with a frown.

"Echizen-san?" She calls softly after they enter the library, "How are you suppose to help me if you sleep through all the lessons? You won't have the notes...or won't know how to do the homework." She questions him softly while sitting down at a small round table in the corner. She takes out her math notebook, text-book, calculators, and pencil-case; she sets them on the table. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you!" She apologizes quickly, noticing his silence.

"Math is easy," He replies, closing his eyes, "I don't need notes; I'll be able to help." He smirks while opening his eyes, "I do my homework anyways." Reiko shyly rolls her eyes while taking out her pencil and homework, pointing down at a problem.

"I understand what you do, but for some odd reason I freeze and question myself every time I do something." She explains, tilting her head to the side, "I study every night, and I do my homework! I don't understand how I can't get anything higher than a C in the class." Ryoma glances down at her work, his eyes quickly scanning over everything.

"You skipped a step," He points out her mistake quickly, taking her pencil from her hand and erasing it, "Instead of adding this, you are supposed to subtract it." Reiko nods, shyly saying thanks. "Do the rest of the homework, I'll check it for you before we leave. Ask if you need help." He mumbles, taking out his notebook and working on the English essay.

* * *

X X X

* * *

"Y-You don't have to walk me home, E-Echizen-san!" Reiko whispers quickly, packing up her stuff, "I-I can't, you're already late. It's getting dark out, too. You probably need to do your homework!" Ryoma glances over at her and shrugs, waiting for her to follow him out the door.

"You have to lead the way." He tells her, adjusting his tennis bag on his shoulder, "And hurry up."

"H-Hai!" She cries out, swinging her bag around her shoulder and following him out the door. "T-Thank you for everything. I-I promise I won't make you do this for long!" She promises, sending him a small smile while walking down the street with him. The rest of the walk to her house was silent, until they got to the front door. She turns around and faces her classmate blushing softly. She quickly bows to her waist, her silver white hair swaying in the wind, "T-Thank you for walking me home, Echizen-san! C-Can I make you a bento tomorrow as a thank you gift...?" She asks softly.

"Aa," He answers, "Good night." He then walks away from her front door after she enters the house. He continues walking the direction they were heading, hoping to get home soon. "Karupin is causing trouble." He mumbles, walking down the street with his eyes closed.

* * *

X X X

* * *

"I'm home," Ryoma announces, stepping into his house; taking off his shoes and placing his tennis bag on the floor. He walks into the kitchen and sits down at his seat, noticing his family looking at him curiously. He is later than usually, after all.

"Did you have a date, son? Have you finally grew up? Who is she? Is it the old lady's granddaughter?" His father asks happily, his head rolling back while laughing, "I bet she's a cutie. When do we get to meet her? How did the date go? Last time I remember you were horrible when you went on your last date with Sakuno..."

"I'm tutoring someone," Ryoma mumbles, breaking his chopsticks and starting to eat his already cold dinner, "Thanks for the food." He thanks after he finishes eating. "I have homework to do." He stands up and grabs his tennis bag, walking upstairs.

"He was on a date, Rinko-chan!" Nanjiro shouts, dancing on top of the table giggling like a high school girl.

* * *

X X X

* * *

"Reiko-chan! Ryoma is here again to pick you up. Will you be watching his practice again?" Reiko's mother asks, poking her head through Reiko's door.

"Aa," Reiko answers, walking out of the room and placing a small kiss on her mother's cheek, "I'll be home later. Ryoma-kun said something about going to the burger joint with the others." She explains, walking downstairs and meeting Ryoma at the door. "Good morning, Ryoma-kun. Thanks for picking me up."

"Morning, Momo-senpai will be meeting us up the street." Ryoma tells her walking down the street with his eyes closed. He's been spending most of his time with her, ever since the day he was assigned to tutor her in math; which was about two months ago. Thanks to him, Reiko is able to get B's and A's on her test, but she asked if he could continue to tutor her. He just couldn't say no to her. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he's growing soft, only around her though. "Morning, Momo-senpai." He greets lazily, staring up at his best friend.

"Good morning, Ryoma, Reiko-chan." Momoshiro greets falling into step with the two freshmen, "Aren't you getting your tests back today? The one for math.." He asks curiously, noticing Ryoma's walking closer to Reiko than usual. He looks up and grins, trying to hide it from the two shorter ones. _Will he realize that he's crushing on her soon? It's obvious she likes him - always blushing and stuttering around him - it's kind of pitiful to watch them dance around in circles. _Momoshiro thinks, looking back down when Reiko answered him. "I'm sure you just did great, Reiko-chan." He beams, watching Ryoma's left eye twitch slightly.

"Thank you, Momo-senpai!" She thanks, staring up at him with her beautiful golden eyes, "I think you and Ryoma should start to run though, Tezuka-buchou might give you twenty laps for being late." She tells them, sticking her tongue out. Immediately, the two boys break out into a run, leaving her in the dust. "Boys, you would think they would learn." She giggles to herself.

* * *

X X X

* * *

Reiko walks out of her classroom after the last class of the day, humming softly to herself. Sakuno told her how Ryoma kept stealing glances over at her when she was reading. At first, Reiko didn't believe her since it _is _Echizen Ryoma they were talking about, but she caught him in action. He quickly looked away, and she sent him a cocky smirk - which she stole from him.

"Reiko-chan, nice of you to show up again!" Fuji greets, ruffling her hair playfully, "Hoping to catch Echizen-kun without his shirt on, eh?" He asks innocently, watching her face glow a painfully obvious red color.

"N-No! F-Fuji-senpai!" She cries out, covering her face in embarrassment, "I have never seen him without a shirt. Why must you question me and tease me about him daily?" She asks uncovering her face, "He doesn't like me, and he never will like me. We all know that." She says softly, looking away, "He only loves tennis." Fuji glances down at the girl in front of him and sighs mentally. They are both stupid - he concluded that himself when he locked them in a closet together. They didn't do anything except talk about math. Math! Of all things, he couldn't help but feel ashamed since his plan didn't work.

"Oh, Reiko-chan." He mumbles, shaking his head, "You'll see soon enough." He smiles, giving the said girl the creeps. Whatever he was planning she knew one thing: She's screwed.

* * *

X X X

* * *

Reiko walks into the burger joint with Ryoma and the rest of the regulars while humming lowly to herself. She couldn't help but feel the stares the regulars had between her and Ryoma. Fuji 'accidentally' tripped into her ten times, making her stumble into Ryoma; Momoshiro outright pushed her into him, making them both almost fall, if it wasn't for Ryoma's quick reflexes.

"Reiko-chan, find us a seat. Ryoma will order for you." Fuji orders lightly, still smiling. Reiko nods silently and walks over to a round table and sits down. She notices the regulars crowd around Ryoma and whisper urgently to him. _What on earth is going on? _She thinks to herself closing her eyes. The thing that surprised her the most is that Tezuka was actually _allowing _his teammates to act like that. She shivers, just what on earth are they planning? The regulars all sit down around the table with Ryoma sitting closest to her. Throughout the whole meal it was silent.

"I can't stand this anymore. Ryoma-kun, what is going on?!" She demands, putting her shake down and glaring at the other freshmen here, "Don't tell me you don't know either; you have too! They surrounded you earlier, and I'm pretty sure they told you what's going on..." She pouts, "So, please tell me?" Ryoma shrugs. "Don't lie, Ryoma!" She growls out, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine," He sighs out, staring into her eyes, "They want me to ask you out." He calmly says, counting down in his mind. He knew she was going to freak out, he just knew it.

"A-Ask me out...?" Reiko asks shyly, her eyes slowly widening with recognition, "W-Why would they want you to do that? You don't like me! You're too densed when it comes to romance things anyways. The only thing on your mind is tennis! Romance is just... not your thing, Ryoma-kun." She starts, staring into his eyes bravely, "Not only are you densed, you are innocent in the area too. Then again I am too." She takes a deep breath, about to continue when Ryoma presses his finger gently on her lips.

"I'm densed when it comes to romance?" He questions, raising his eyebrow curiously, "I'm pretty sure I've left hints throughout the past few months, _Rei-chan_." He said her name softly, sending a shiver down her spine, "If anyone is densed about romance, it's you." He slowly removes his finger from her lip and sends her a cocky smirk, "You wouldn't be able to handle the romance realm, Rei." Reiko's eye twitches, sending Ryoma a glare.

"Oh yeah? If anyone is naïve over romance, it's you! There is no way you've sent signs throughout the months. I highly doubt it after all." She hums out, silently challenging him, "I doubt you'll be able to handle a date with me, anyways, _Ryo-chan_."

"Are you trying to challenge me?" He asks, sending her a smirk, "I always wins, Rei-chan, you should know that by now. Are you sure you wish to continue with this challenge?" Reiko nods, "Fine. Tomorrow we will go on a date."

"Ryo-chan..." Reiko stutters out, blushing, "Y-You just asked me out on a date..." She looks around the table and notices most of the regulars are smirking or chuckling in amusement, "Y-You guys planned this!" She accuses, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Actually, Reiko-chan. You and Ryoma have been on multiple dates already." Fuji comments smiling, "He bought you food, and he's taken you to the movies - alone. You guys have been on more dates than you know." Fuji's smile widens, "I believe this would be the date you guys should kiss on." He opens his eyes, challenging one of them to go against him.

"W-What?" Reiko stutters out, looking over at Ryoma, "We've b-been on dates...?" Ryoma nods once, "A lot of them?" He nods, "A-And I just realized that?"

"Aa," Ryoma answers, standing up. He grabs her hand and gently pulls her out of her seat, "We are leaving." He tells them. After they said goodbye to the group, they exit the fast food place and walk down the street, holding hands.

* * *

X X X

* * *

Ryoma stops in front of her house and let's go of her hand, smirking at her. He wasn't going to let her forget that he actually won their little contest, not her.

"You lost, Rei-chan." He mumbles softly, pressing his forehead onto hers. She shyly looks up at him and blushes, humming in agreement, "I do agree with one thing Fuji-senpai said though.." He starts, watching her blush deeper. He smirks more before placing his finger under her chin, lifting her head higher. He slowly leans down and watches her close her eyes before pressing his lips on hers. She shyly kisses back and wraps her arms around Ryoma's neck while he wraps his arm around her waist protectively and closes his eyes. After separating, he straightens up, tilting his head towards the door. "Mada mada dane, Reiko-chan." He says cockingly, watching her walk inside her house and walks away with a small smile on his lips. _I knew sleeping in class was the best thing to do. _Ryoma thinks to himself, remembering all the small dates they had.

* * *

X X X

* * *

_Phew! First Prince of Tennis fanfiction... It took me awhile to work on, and I feel like it's lacking in some of the places, but I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading, and please review! _

_Kimi-the-Writer_


End file.
